


Help

by kasiamal7



Category: Paul Landers - Fandom, Rammstein, Richard Kruspe - Fandom
Genre: Love, M/M, Rape, Sex, Working as teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasiamal7/pseuds/kasiamal7
Summary: Richard got raped and he's lying in the woods at night. He is being saved by guy named Paul. They're falling in love and together, they trying to find person, who did harm to Richard. At the same time they get to know all of their secrets.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I’m writing this fanfic connected with Rammstein. This will be my first fanfic. Please don’t hate my style of writing, because it’s some kind of childish. I’m trying, really. And one more thing, I wrote it originally in Polish, don’t be surprised if some words will be added not in good order or not there where they supposed to be. I can’t write very poetry in English.

Richard POV  
Like in the dream, I felt that I’ve been laying on something very hard, ground I thought. I felt pain in almost every part of my body. I opened my eyes with so difficulty, to see that I’m laying in darkness in some bushes. I decided to stand up, but sudden pain in my head and at the same time the image of world going round and round, brought me back to the ground. I tried to remember what happened. Then suddenly the image came back to me. I was in the club with that guy. We were chatting, drinking, and then we decided to walk around, but what was after-emptiness. In the darkness I palpated my naked, down body. I had my trousers taken off. And then I realised, someone raped me. I started to have tears in my eyes, started to shake from fear and cold at the same time. Literaly there was 6 degrees outside.  
„Fuck…fuck…”-I spoke with tears  
I got a grip and sat, putting on my trousers. I checked if this guy stole anything from me. I had everything, wallet, car keys.  
„Fuck, he was after one thing, he wanted just…fuck!”  
I think I got a hit in my head, it hurt me more, and when I decided to check, I saw a blood on my hand. In one moment the image became black, and I saw a person running toward me.  
**********************************************************************************  
…I found him, he was lying in those bushes, I don’t know…I think that someone might rape him-I heard half conscious.  
I opened my eyes, to see, that I’m in the very bright, white room. It was hospital room.  
-Hello, Mr Richard, how are you feeling?- asked man in white apron.  
-Like ass…-I was honest  
-Oh I suppose it’s not so bad…ekhm…according to medical results you had GHB toxin in blood.  
-I had what?  
-It is used in rape drugs…  
-What the fuck?  
-Did you drink anything?  
-I was on a party with a friend, okay new-met guy…he could…  
-Probably…I wanted to say that we can’t rule that out.  
I looked through window, how because of one situation everything can go to hell. Instantly I saw a young guy around his thirty’s, he was standing in the room corner. He had white T-shirt, beanie cap and gray scarf and was penetrating me with his sight. I can tell, he was handsome.  
-Oh, I almost forgot-doctor added- this young gentleman saved your life-he pointed at man- if he didn’t appear, you would end up much worse, cause you got a hard hit in your head with some blunt tool.  
I don’t know what he was saying anymore, I was literally dazed over that young man, which was approaching to my bed with that warm smile.  
-…so I will leave you-doctor left  
-I’m Paul Landers-he gave me hand.  
-Richard Kruspe- I gave him hand, too-hmm, thank you for helping me, if you wasn’t there, I would really end up differently…  
-Your welcome…everyone would do this kind of thing, if he were me-he smiled, turning his sight he started-I heard that someone did horrible thing to you…  
-I don’t want to talk about it…  
-Ohh…I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to…  
-No prob…besides I don’t remember anything from that night. The only thing, that I was lying half-naked on the ground in a very cold night.  
-Doctor said that someone…  
-Don’t finisz, please- Ihad tears in eyes…again.  
-Don’t worry, by my side…you are safe-he hugged me and I felt real warm, which I didn’t feel for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is me still translating this fanfic from Polish to English. Sometimes it's easy to find good words, but sometimes I just don't know how to translate it. So I beg one more time, don't really be upset because of words in wrong order or wrong places.

Paul POV  
I finished my work at the gas station. I cleaned up and started packing for leaving. It was a long and very busy day at work, I was exhausted. I changed from my work outfit to everyday one. I took keys and locking the door I checked, if the all lights were shut down. It was 11 pm, my friend will start work at the station in hour. He had to make something, so he will be late. I left key in special place, so he could open the door. I put my black, leather jacket on and went in direction of bus station. It was so cold, 6 degrees. Winter. Brrr. I thought, when I will be home, I will make hot chocolate for myself. Halway through I decided to step into the shop. I opened the door and heard the sound of small bell above my head. Woman at the counter looked down at me, like I’ve been bothering her.  
-Good evening-I wanted to be polite  
-Evening…-she answered without even looking at me  
I was polite, I had that in nature. My parents always thaught me savoir-vivr rules. I took some instant soups, three red Monsters and some sweets. I went back to the counter.  
Cashier was checking(?) products with so difficulty(I wanted to write that she was so lazy)  
-It will be 30 euro.  
-I will pay by credit card  
-With Pin number?  
-Yes-I enterted the code, took my bags and went to exit-good bye-I left  
I was walking sod dark avenue. In some places even street lamps were not working. So original. I entered the street, which wasn’t visited a lot, where there’s a lot of bushes and no street lamps. I picked up my phone, I looked for flash light in it, and turned it on. Suddenly I heard the noise in the bushes.  
-Fuck…fuck…-someone was shouting through tears  
At first, I was scared. But then I decided to check, where did that scream come from. I run. I saw, losing conscious, young man around his thirty’s. He has shuttered clothes and trousers, barely put on. I rushed to him. I tried to bring him back to senses. No response. I checked if he was breathing. He was. I entered Ambulance number to my phone. I said, what was needed, and I ended the call. I was still waiting, if the man will wake up. Beside the state he was in, he was so unearthly handsome, and to add he had so sexy body. Paul, what the heck are you talking about, stop! Then I heard the sound of ambulance, and I saw the vehicle. The two men went out of it with stretcher. They layed the man down on that stretcher, and they were closing the door, when I decided to ask  
-Where are you taking him?  
-On Steina 14.  
I decided not to disturb them anymore. They closed the door and drove away with signal turned on. I determinded that I will go on bus stop, and I will drive on Steina 14, where the hospital was situated. When I arrived at the bus stop, and I was checking the timetable, I saw that I had 15 minuts to bus. I was waiting, and waiting, and finally it arrived. The Steina Street is the last stop, I was driving whole 20 minuts. I got to hospital. Finally. I hate those places. Just having creeps. I went through big, vitreous, sliding door, and went to the reception.  
-How can I help you?-asked very young, blonde hair woman.  
-They brought a man…recently…from street, he was in bushes, unconscious-I was trying how I could.  
-A, that man from Kohl street-let me check…he’s in the room 15, but now he is being examinated…are you from family?  
-Yes-I lied. I knew that if I would say no, they didn't let me in.  
-You will wait 10 minuts…they should have finished till that time.  
I sat in waiting room and I was waiting. I was looking at all those people, who were waiting for their turn. Then I saw the doctor. I rushed into his way.  
-Doctor, they brought here a man from Kohl street, he’s in the 15 room, could I see him?  
-You’re from family?  
-Not really, but it was me, who called the ambulance…could I know how he’s doing?  
-This information I cannot tell, but all I can say is that there’s no freat to his life…you can go to him, if you want.  
Of course I want. I entered room 15, to in the centre, on the bed see rescued by me man, who was being pinned in to lots of cables. He was still unconscious. I took a chair and sat by his side. I don’t even know when I fell asleep. When I looked at the clock it was 8 am. And man still wasn’t awaken. Suddenly I heard doctor talking to one nurse.  
-Be careful when this patient from room 15 will wake up…  
-What happened to him?  
-He was raped and someone hit him with blant tool in the head.  
I was shocked. I couldn’t believe that someone is capable of doing something so horrible. Then I saw doctor entering the room.  
-You’ll need to talk to the police.  
-I understand…  
-And what did you see?  
… I found him, he was lying in those bushes, I don’t know…I think that someone might rape him-I just repeated what I heard a little ago from doctor talk, but I wanted to be sure if he would agree to it. Doctor said nothing, because we saw, that man was awake. He was talking with doctor for little while, but then I saw that he was penetrating me with his sight. When the doctor said that I was the one who saved him and left us alone I decided to introduce myself.  
-I’m Paul Landers-I gave him hand  
-Richard Kruspe-he also gave me hand  
„Richard, you’re the most handsome man I’ve ever seen”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still translating. I just found out that some words don't sound and look so cool like in Polish...  
> Okay I will translate one word for you...I decided to keep it in Polish.  
> Gimbus-that's a informal and so ironic way to call a person who goes in junior high school in Poland. It is called Gimnazjum. This is the person who thinks that when he or she is in junior high school he or she thinks that they are adult and they can do a lot of things. Like I said this word is informal and ironic.

Richard POV  
So I was in this hospital whole three weeks. I don’t know why. I think that so the hospital could make money on it. I was visited by Paul everyday. Really I could talk with him. In this time I reminded more or less what happened that night and the only person, who got to know that fact first was Paul. I was once visited by my younger 13 years brother, but talking with him is waste of time, stupid gimbus. Today is the day when I could finally leave this place. When I was going out I needed to check the reception room.  
-Mr Kruspe, here’s your extract-the young lady with percing eyes, gave it to me.  
-Thank you-I took it from her and I was ready for going out with Paul when suddenly my phone ranged. I decided to pick it up.  
-Yes?  
„Yo bro, when are you coming home, cos I wanted go on party?”  
-I’m going now, and you will not go on any party, you stupid gimbus.  
„I will go anyway, you won’t stop me…”-he throw the call  
-Sorry, my brother is more stupid than shoe, really…  
-No problem, it’s not your fault that he behaves this way-Paul was trying to comfort me.  
The taxi was waiting for us at the hospital’s front door. Paul helped me getting in and we drove in direction of my house.  
-Are you working somewhere, Paullie?  
-Yes, I work on gas station…  
-Mhm…  
-At the counter…  
-It’s not what I wanted…  
-No prob, there was nothing better to take  
-I’ve got much worse work, I’m a teacher and in addition in school, where my stupid brother goes…-I started to laugh  
-Cool, hmm I’ve went through graduate studies, maybe I could have been teacher too…-Paul started to smile in so adorable way.  
Then suddenly the taxi stopped. We were at my house. Finally I will sleep in my own bed.  
-You’ve got nice house-Paul couldn’t tell a word. He didn’t think that I will live in enermous villa in the suburbs. White like snow with beautiful ornaments outside.  
-All te windows are the size of whole my flat-Paul was still impressed  
-Okay, we won’t stay outside, let’s get inside-I invited my guest in to my very „modest” home. We went through gigantic front door and I was just observing how Paul was looking around. I think that he was never in so much big house. I noticed that he payed attention to the biggest painting on the wall.  
-That are my parents-I stood by his side and we’re looking at the painting together-they died 10 years ago in plane crash.  
-I’m sorry…  
-A, they were paying no attention for me, and for my brother…even worse. I got enormous inheritance from tchem and I decided to look after that stupid gimbus.  
In one moment we heard that someone is running on stairs. And than my stupid brother stood before us. He was shocked, he possibly didn’t expect me so early.  
-Where are you going?-I stopped him  
-I said…on party…  
-And I said that you won’t go on any party…you stupid gimbus.  
-Why you always need to be so lame…jeez  
-Get back upstairs, and better for you to learn for german test…  
He showed me middle finger walking upstairs in direction of his room.  
-I hoped that this stupid gimbus didn’t discourage you…  
-No…don’t worry…  
-Maybe, you want something to drink?  
-Sure, with pleasure-Paul was smiling so adorably, that I must have hid my face covered with blush. We went to kitchen, which made on Paul the biggest impession so far.  
-You want coffe, tea or chocolate?  
-I don’t want to be rude, but do you have any energy drinks?  
-You like?  
He nodded.  
-I’ve got whole fridge-I opened the door and let Paul chose whick one he wanted. He took red Monster, while I started to prepare my coffe. We sat at table.  
-So Reesh, you feeling okay?-Paul was really worried about me, I could feel that.  
-I’m still thinking about what happened…I still have this images going through my head.  
-You need to give yourself a little time, you know, for some time you will remember all of this-Paul took my hand into his.  
-Paul…  
-I will be your backup, and together we will find this son of a bitch-the first time I heard Paullie swearing, but in his mouth it sounded, not like abuse, but like cute word.  
-Thank you, thank you for everything what you are doing for me…nobody has never done so much for me.  
The good atmosphere was disturbed by my brother.  
-I can see that Richie found a boyfriend…-he was so ironic  
-What the fuck did you say?-I was angry  
-That what you heard, you’re deaf?  
-Why are you so mean to you brother?-Paul was trying to make the situation better-he has just come back from hospital, you don’t even know what he has been through  
-How I would care…I don’t care…  
-Your brother was rap…  
-Paul, you don’t have to finish, he does know…he heard that from doctor.  
-Ha…ha…ha…or maybe bro you’ll tell your new lover, what were you doing before you were a techer, I’m sure he would like to listen to the story-stupid gimbus was laughing straight to my face.  
-Fuck off! And better for you not to show in front of me, you fucking dick!  
-Okay, okay, I’m going, I’m going-he left  
-Fuck-I needed to sat-I think I need to drink  
-Easy Reesh, you won’t solve problems with alcohol.  
-Thanks, but I will drink it anyway, want some?  
-No-he refused  
I took a glass and whisky from cupboard. I put it on table, pour half glass and started to drink.  
-What was your brother saying, if I could know?-Paul asked the worst question, which I could expected.  
-Is it really important what I was doing? Here and now should be counting.  
-You’re right, sorry…  
-No prob-he was just killing me with his smile. I was really concerned what I want. I want to kiss him, touch him, I want him to be only mine, but I don’t know if he feels the same way.  
-Maybe we will watch a movie? I’ve got 70 inch falt TV in my room-I proposed  
-Why not?-Paul was smiling- I’ve got free day in work, I’m going tommorow night.  
-Great, I hope that, stupid gimbus won’t be bothering us.  
We aimed together to my room, taking from kitchen some snacks, energy drinks mainly, whick Paul was drinking with so love like I whisky. Of course we had to bumped into my brother, because who else…  
-Bro, could I invite my girlfriend?  
-For?  
-Don’t tell me that I have to explain this things to you. Guess…  
-Not a chance…have you learned for german yet?  
-Yes-he took away sight  
-Should I check?  
-Jeez…no fun with you bro…have you ever ha any entertainment in your life? Oh, I forgot six years ago.  
-Shut up!-I couldn’t stand it I punched him in face. He landed on ground, but in second he stood up holding his left cheek, where there still remained the red sign of my fist. He looked at me and came back to his room.  
-I didn’t mean to…I  
-Don’t worry, it wasn’t your fault, he provoked you-Paul hugged me. This kind of warm I didn’t feel in while.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "Retrospection" should be in previous chapter, sorry my mistake.

Retrospection  
6 years ago  
-So what are you doin’ Reesh, after work?  
-I dunno…-I was looking at sky, finishing fourth cigarette  
-Surely, you’ll watch some porno and do good for yourself-Chris was laughing  
-Ha…ha…ha…I don’t need hand for that, I pulled out a rich guy in club today. I’m going for money tonight.  
-You’re so lucky, everyone will fall for your nice face, even I could…  
-Stop talking so strange things, only from listening I’m getting excited…  
-What?. I know you like it hard…very hard-Chris grabbed me by crotch.  
-Stop you idiot!-cigarrete fell from my mouth-we’re still at work.  
-Reesh, fast one and I’m out…-his hand was walking on whole my body.  
-Forget!- I pushed him away and came back to club.  
-Jerk-Chris threw cigarrete on ground and went home.  
I came back to club, where my today’s victim was siting. Looking very rich buisnessman, in stylish tuxedo, with gold watch on his hand. I came by his way.  
-How much?  
-300 euro  
-Where?  
-Come with me-we aimed together in direction of stairs leading to second floor. We enterted one of the rooms.  
-You’re paying in advance-I pulled my hand for money  
-Here-he gave me a lot of money.  
-But there’s too much…  
-Because I want „this much”-the man looked very muscle. He immadiately threw me on the ground. I couldn’t stand up. Then I saw that he had rope. He hit me three times in face. Started to literally tear off my clothes. He gagged me and tied me.  
-Now…this is going to be fun-he pulled a knife  
„Fuck, what is he planning?!”  
In one moment I felt horrible pain, when he did awful scar right above my thing. There was a sea of blood. I wanted to scream from sore. Then I felt like he’s putting his dick at my back. I wasn’t ready for that. It hurt like motherfucker, and I couldn’t do anything. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He finished in 5 minuts, after what he threw at me more money and left. He left me like this. What a dick. I was literally crying. Then suddenly someone enterted the room. It was my friend Hedwig, lesbian.  
-Jesus! Reesh-she rushed into my way and started to relase me. She pulled out a gag from my mouth- this sore need to be dressed, quickly-she ran into direction of small cupboard, where was first aid. She started to dress my wound. I didn’t care…that she saw me naked.  
-What happened?  
-That…guy…was…some sick sadist-I tried to calm down  
-You need to report that to boss-she helped me stand up  
-I will report but another thing-I started to getting dressed  
I went to boss office and the same day I decided to resign from work. I had enough working in club for homo people, which was really just a whorehouse. I decided that this episode from my life will become a secret.

Paul POV  
Reesh’s brother was evidently playing with his feelings, it wasn’t hard to notice that. But after punching him in the face, Reesh was really regretting that. I saw that in his blue, piercing eyes. We went together to his room. Reesh played a movie. I saw title „Freier Fall”  
-What is this movie about?-I asked sitting on a couch by Reesh’s side.  
-About, new recruit coming to police shool, in who the other man fall in love with.  
Reesh sat closer to me.  
-It can be interesting-I smiled  
We were watching good thirty minuts of the movie and I’ve already drunk almost all energy drinks. I really liked the film, I was really wondering, what would Reesh say, if I told him what I feel. What if he won’t reciprocrate this feeling?  
-You know, I chose this movie not randomly-Reesh started-from a long time I wanted to tell you something, but I acknowledged, that words won’t necessary.  
Then suddenly Reesh got closer to me and kissed me. It was something unexpected. Of course the only thing I wanted to do was reciprocrate that kiss, and that’s what I did. We frozed for a moment. Then Reesh withdrawed.  
-Sorry, I didn’t want to enforce or be insolent…  
-No…I really liked that…  
He looked at me and smiled. It was the first time from month that I saw him smiling. I felt like I’m literally melting from his warm smile. I’ve always been shy, so I let Reesh do the staff. He grabbed my face in hands, got closer and whispered:  
-Paul, I love you  
Hearing those words, my thing shaked and I felt the warm in whole my body.  
-Reesh, I love you too, I wanted to tell this since a long time…-he put a finger on my mouth.  
-Why talking so much, words are really not necessary-he smiled again  
He kissed me again. I was counting for more, but the things turned out differently, Reesh got scared and withdrawed. He started to shake.  
-Reesh, what happened?  
-Nothing…not important-I noticed tears running through his cheeks  
-Reesh you can tell me everything-I put a hand on his shoulder  
Reesh sat on bed with hands wrapped on his knees(?)  
-Everything?  
I nodded  
-Six years ago I was working in…for what I’ll be lying in whorehouse  
-You were slut?-I was surprised  
-Rather whore doing sex for money…I had temporary crisis…I needed money…I wasn’t doing that for pleasure, believe me…-he was crying  
-I understand…  
-But that wasn’t the worst…one day one of that more rich klients literally tied me, beated me, cut with knife and raped…  
-God…  
-He thought, that if he pays more, he can do more…it hurt me, damn hurt, two years I was depressed. Of course after that I gave up on that work.  
-And your brother…?  
-My brother got to know by coincidence, when one of his collegues from school aksed „how much does your brother takes for one night?” he hated me from that time.  
-Reesh, I don’t know what to say, I symphetize you-I hugged him  
-My life is one big piece of shit-Reesh was still crying  
-That’s not true-I looked straight into his eyes-one thing came good from all of it, you met me and I’m not like everyone. Not like them, I have feelings, I can be gentle and nice.  
Reesh was looking into my eyes. We kissed again.  
-What the fuck are you two doing??  
Together we saw Reesh’s brother standing in door.  
-What are you doing here?-Reesh was angry  
-I wanted to talk to you, and you’re are playing with your „frined”, erotic games…don’t tell me that you’re still doing that…  
-What?! I promised you that I won’t ever come back to that…  
-He…I don’t believe you, bro…admit it, you’re still whore and that’s your another klient!  
-I’ve got enough! I don’t do it, and Paul is not my klient, understand! So be this gentle and get lost from my room, do I bother you when you’re playing with your floozy?!!!  
-How did you call my girlfriend?!  
-Okay, boys-I stood between them-Reesh, it’s not worth your nerves, and you, what’s your name by the way?  
-Hans  
-And you Hans, do homework or something. You don’t need to argue all the time.  
-What I can say Paullie that my brother was a whore not a long time ago  
-Listen he had his reasons  
-I'm listening, what reasons, okay do your plays, I don’t care, nara, ah and Reesh when you’ll come back to school don’t talk to me, okay?-he left  
-Stupid gimbus-Reesh stood up from couch, turned off TV and went to bathroom slamming the door.  
-Reesh I will be going home-I was talking by closed door.  
-Wait, you don’t want to stay for a night? What for you’ll be going home night?  
-I don’t know, what if your brother will imagine something else?  
Reesh came back from bathroom.  
-Listen he is a stupid gimbus, doesn’t knowing what he wants, he is in stupid age and like to show off  
-I understand…besides you have only one bed here…you don’t have a room where I could sleep?  
-You need another room?-Reesh throw me on bed. I admit, started getting hotter. Then I felt his warm hand roaming under my shirt, touching my body. Reesh started to take off his shirt. His body was so muscular, and to add so sexy. His hand was roaming lower. Then I felt like it’s touching my thing. I wanted to moan from pleasure. He took of my trousers. Now he was spinning it in two hands. Moving it up and down, and I was going off my mind. Suddenly he took it to mouth. I scremed from pleasure, and he only looked at me with warm sight. He took on fingers some liquid.  
-From the beggining it can hurt a little bit-he warned me-but then you will feel like heaven.  
-I’m ready-to add I was waiting for it since some time  
I felt his fingers penetraiting back side of my body, and I was really going crazy. It was hurting from beggining, but then it was like Reesh said-unearthly. Then I felt like I’m getting warmer. I didn’t know anymore what’s happening with my body, I’ve never felt this pleasure in my life. I assumed that Reesh was doing this like pro because of his experience in this things, no, I didn’t want to think in that moment how many other man he was doing good and for money. Then I felt like something brakes in me, I was feeling not to describe. I’ve never felt that pleasure. A little white liquid came from my thing.  
-And?-Reesh asked smiling  
-Not to describe…unearthly  
-I told you-Reesh layed by my side-okay, time to sleep, do you even know what hour is it?  
-What?  
-3 am  
-What? I felt like just 30 minuts past, and we were already half night sitting like this.  
-Nom.  
In all I didn’t even know when I fell asleep. I was feeling so good. But the thing that enclosed me utterly was honest, warm Reesh’s smile. Priceless.  
I woke up when it was still dark outside. I looked on big, wall clock, which was shining in the dark. It was half past six. Then i felt Reesh getting up from bed. I decided to lay a little longer. However I needed look at my beloved one more time. I opened my eyes.  
-Hello, hello my sunshine-Reesh was in very good mood.  
-Hej-I dragged  
-Unfourtunately, I need to be in school on 8 o’clock, so I need to leave you here alone.  
-You’re already coming back to work?  
-Headmaster said, that I can come back, when I wil be feeling good, to assume I can’t sit like this and do nothing, I’m getting bored  
-I understand somehow-I smiled  
Reesh started to getting dressed. Admittedly every outfit looks good on him, but half elegant, black chemises looked divinely on him. I wonder how school people see teacher, who dress in metal style, has eyes painted in black and nails in the same color.  
-Reesh, are you a tutor of any class?  
-Yes, those where this stupid gimbus is learning  
-Mhm…-I decided to get up and get dressed too.  
-And on which hour you’re going to work, Paullie?  
-On 8 pm  
-That late?  
-Yeah, unfourtanately night shifts-we went to kitchen together.  
-You want coffe, maybe tea?  
-I will fulfill myself with monster, thanks-I smiled  
-You’re addicted to this energy drinks-Reesh started to laugh  
-Maybe-I opened the can, which Reesh gave to me  
-Yo!-we heard  
-Jeez, don’t scare us like that.  
-What bro…you coming back to school, and again german lessons will be so lame  
-What can you know you stupid gimbus…  
And that was another morning with Reesh arguing with his brother.  
-Okay, I’m going, I will be on 12, bye-Reesh kissed me in cheek and left.  
-Jeez, I can’t look at you-his brother left too. I left alone in their enormous house. What I will be doing?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, there come the day when you put so much phrasals, which you can't translate to English, and you trying to change with the other words, yeah...

Richard POV  
Again I will meet with my class, which I hate so much. To add I will be wrangling with my stupid brother at school. But I still can’t forget what happened last night. It touched me so much. Just the thought about Paul made me feel warm. I literally couldn’t stop thinking about him. I enterted school building and went in direction of staff room. School, where I teach is quite big, there’s junior high school and high school. The bulding looks just like taken from goth. Just after entering to the room I heard my collegues, who I don’t really like, welcomed me. Good, that they didn’t know hwat really happened to me. They were said that I had accident and that I was in hospital. I took the 2b class journal, which I had lessons with and I left. I went to the 20 classroom, where I supposed to have classes. I entered the class and let the few students, who were waiting before class, in. I sat by the desk and started to look in the journal.  
-It’s very nice that Professor is back-I heard one girl talking  
-Thank you…  
-The woman who was in substitude didn’t even know what she was talking about.  
-Now I’m back and it will be like before-I noticed two students(female) walking to my desk  
-This is for you, and we’re happy that you’re back-they(female) smiled and gave me Merci  
-Thank you, I’m happy too that I’m back-I smiled. I put Merci into my bag. I don’t like sweets. When I will be home I will give it to Paul, maybe he would like to take them.  
Lesson with 2b went very fast. The next class I have with 2c, my problematic class, which I hate. I went to the staff room inorder to take the journal.  
-Richard, you know that you have two new students(female) in your class-math teacher(female) added quickly  
-Really?-I checked, fact I saw in journal that someone wrote in pencil and the other font two names.  
I went this time to the 18 classroom. My class I’m coming. I opened the door. They enterted the class. Then the bell rang. Suddenly I saw that everyone was standing, and the class president, my stupid brother gaves me another Merci.  
-In the whole class behalf, we welcome you in the school-I took Merci from him  
-Thank you all-I hate tchem, but they can be adorable. I noticed two new faces-you’re new in my class?  
-Yes, I’m Mona…  
-And I Sofia  
-Welcome in class 2c. I’m the tutor and the teacher of german classes. My nam eis Richard Kruspe-girls sat. And I started to check the absentee. The whole time I couldn’t forget about the kiss and the last night.  
-Okay, today we will talk about reading, which you had to read, about the Polish book which I gave you, about „Balladyna” J.Slowacki  
Lesson the same as others, the half of class didn’t read the book and asked for sixes every time when I asked someone. Please God give me streenght, to teach this class. I broked down.  
-Tell me, couldn’t you at least read the summary, God-and I had to tell tchem almost whole book. And the nit revert to the same story. It’s always like this. Then finally the bell for brake rang. I had one more lesson with my class educational hour(?). I let them stay in class, and I decided to check frequency of my class in last 3 weeks.  
-Good morning-I heard. I looked around, to see Paul. He had black, leather jacket and as always beanie cap.  
-Hej-he came closer-what are you doing here?  
-I decided to bump, to see how’s it going-he smiled.  
-And you’re the new teacher too-asked girl, who always tries to flirt with all male teachers.  
-No, I only came to my friend-he smiled.  
-That’s a shame, you could teach here too-she smiled.  
-Okay, okay Stella, just stop flirting, please-I looked at Paul, who started to laugh.  
-Okay, I will be going, see you later. And keys I left in the place you showed me.  
-Spox-I weved hand on goodbye. And how am I supposed to stay focus now? Paul presence totaly unbalanced me. The image of last night came back to me. The worst I needed to talk to half of my students, who don’t really like to show on classes. Education hour(?) is one of this lessons, where I can not try so hard. Then I noticed in journal, that my stupid brother in time of my 3 weeks abscence, played truant for almost one week.  
-Hans, can you come here?  
-What for?-Hans did nothing from my request  
-Just come here-my brother kindly put his assy from chair and kindly walked to me.  
-What is this?-I showed him his all week abscence  
-What?, I was lazy about going to school, and for second, we were supposed not talking with eacother, you forgot?  
-And you probably didn’t forgot, stupid gimbus?-I started to get angry  
-I assume, that most of siblings of my friends don’t do sex for money!-my stupid brother started shouting, took his bag and left classroom slaming the door. His collegues looked frizzed.  
-Stupid gimbus-I said to myself-he will have another inexcusable hour, and I won’t excusable it for him. And that was another day at school. I could finally go home. I left school bulding. I stood for a while in door. I lit a cigarrette and started to Wonder, who was the man from club, that not good day. I remembered him foggy. I hoped to find him, and Paul promised me to help. I lit all cigarrette and went to taxi stop. I entered one which was actually waiting. I pointed the adress and the car drove. I got out at my house. I opened the door and came inside. I saw that my brother was already in. I was too angry at him, to talk. Paul, wasn’t here. Surely, he went home. I went to kitchen, to do some cofe. Then I saw a small piece of paper, and small chocolate bar with it.  
„I know that you don’t like Candy, but I hope that this one you’ll eat, besides it’s from me, Call me, here’s my number 345 675 124, Küss, Küss Paul”  
Paul you know how to be adorable.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, I took me so much time to translate it. Jeez, many phrasals and strange words.  
> Name of Rose is read with German like Roze.

Paul POV  
I decided to leave small piece of paper for Reesh before I went. I had written on it my number and left a chocolate bar, besides i knew that my beloved doesn’t like sweets. Nevertheless, I hoped that he would eat it. I went from house and left keys in flowerpot in pointed by Reesh place. I decided to visit hi mat school. To be honest, I couldn’t last a second without him. My thoughts were only about him. Place Reesh’s work was far away from here. Instead of driving by bus, I will take a taxi, it will be faster. I bumped exactly when Reesh got brake. He was so surprised seeing me, and in the same moment I saw that he was unearthly happy. When I was going back I saw that most of female students were looking at me like I was a God or something. I wasn’t so handsome after all. I needed to come back to my small flat. I couldn’t stay at Reesh place, espacially when he’s gone. I needed to prepare mentally for work. Then I felt my phone vibrating. I took it from pocket. Reesh was calling. I picked up.  
-No, hi.  
-Paullie, listen you’re master of?  
-What for do you need that?-I was surprised  
-Maybe you want to change work?  
-I’m master of English filology  
-Great, we’re actually running of English teachers, maybe you want to try, you could get better paid job and in better hours-Reesh was talking with so enthusiasm, like from tomorrow I could start working  
-Okay, I can try…  
-I will tell the Headteacher…and in this time maybe you could come at my place? My stupid brother came with friends to shopping centre, nobody will disturb us  
-You know I don’t know if I will make it, I’ve got work in some hours, and I need to do something…  
-I understand, I will give you call when the headteacher could meet with you,ok?  
-Yes, thanks  
-Bye!  
-Bye  
I put the phone back to my pocket. Vision of working as a teacher, in the same school as Reesh, seem to be incredible. I was walking in the city and I enetered a shop, where I bought some Monsters to last night shift at work. It was almost evening. I was actually walking in direction of my work when my phone started vibrating again. I saw my boss calling.  
-Yes, boss, I’m listening  
-Paul, you don’t have to come today, I decided that I will be today on night shift. Recently something odd started happening at this shifts.  
-What happened?  
-When Marc was on a go, came armed man, who had knife…oh he wanted just steal some things, thtat’s why I’m scared to leave you on night shifts alone. Come tomorrow at 12 in the morning  
-I understood  
-So, good bye-he threw the call  
-Great, what was the purpose of walking so long distance? I was wondering if write a Reesh sms, that I can bump into his house.  
„Reesh, I can bump”-I tapped. I instantly go tan answer.  
„Don’t embarrass, bump!”  
„I will be in 20 minutes”- I put my phone back  
-Hi, Paul!- I heard well-knew voice. I turned around  
-Hi Rose-I smiled to standing before me old friend from collage Times.  
-I haven’t seen you in ages, how are you?- she was smiling happily  
-Everything fine, for now I’m going to my boy…-tsch I couldn’t tell her that I have boyfriend- to friend- I corrected.  
-Don’t you want to chat with me for a little, it’s been so long we didn’t see each other, I wanted to tell you something important-she urged  
-Okay, but for a second because I’m in hurry-I said politely and we went to cafe on the corner which was opened about this hour. We sat by the table. I ordered cafe for my friend and Tiger for myself, they were lack of Monsters unfortunately.  
-So Paullie, what interesting do you do?-Rose was literally penetrating me with her sight  
-I’m working on gas station-I wasn’t so proud with that fact  
-Eh, work as the others…  
Waiter brought our order, and I reminded about meeting with Reesh. I got my phone.  
„I will be in hour, I need to do something”  
„Relax, to my place you can even bum pat 1 am ”  
I smiled to phone.  
-With who are you tapping?  
-With friend…  
-And you’re smiling so much-Rose brazent and curious as always  
-Rose and what do you do?-I changed conversation to her  
-I work in school…I’m history teacher  
-A, yes, you were always fascinated with history  
She laughed- yes, I don’t know if you associate that junior high school on Goethe street  
„Of course I associate, maybe that in some time I will be working there”  
-No I don’t…  
-Teches there a profesor, who almost looks like taken from metal band-she laughed  
„You don’t say”  
She started to play with drinking straw in her cafe- by the way I wanted to talk with you about something different- she looked straight into my eyes with that sight, when she wants to tell something important- do you remember what happend on second year?  
„Jesus, I’ve just reminded”  
-Yes…  
-You know when I saw you today…that feeling came back, and that night I still remember…Paul I still love you.  
I felt like big rock fell on my heart.  
-Rose, that was just one shot, it meant nothing-I whispered  
-And I believe, that meant something-she turned sight-you think it’s stupid to fell in love with a friend…  
-I don’t think that…but…  
-What?-Rose, couldn’t get what she wants was always so arogant.  
-I have someone…  
-What? Who is she?-Rose was irritated.  
-But it’s not „she”…  
-What? You want to tell me it’s a guy?-Rose shouted so loud, that everybody in cafe was looking only atu s.  
-Quiet, Rose please…I understand you could fell in love with me, but I prefer men. We won’t be together.  
Rose started almost cry. She finished her cofe and stood up. I grabbed her by hand.  
-But we can be friends-I smiled  
Rose smiled beyond tears and nodded negatively- I will wait, someday you will love me-she left. I was sitting and analyzing what’s just happened.  
„I fell in love with a friend, and he prefers men”-Rose was still crying  
The it suddenly came to me, that Reesh is still waiting for me. I quickly drank my tiger, which being honest was awful, I left money on table and rushed from cafe like rocket. I didn’t want to go this long distance so I entered the taxi nerby. I pointed out the street and the driver launched. It was 22 o’clock on my watch. To add the driver played some pop shit very loud, it was I think that teenagers fan Justin Bieber or how he was called.  
-Excuse me, could you turned down a little?-I asked  
-You don’t like this kind of music?-he was surprised  
-Honestly…no. This is good for exsited teenagers-uh I didn’t recognize myself, I started to talk like Reesh  
-You don’t know what’s good-he turned it louder  
„Fuck”  
We were driving for 10 minutes listening all the CD of Justing Bieber, God why? Finally we were at Reesh’s house. I paid that asshole and left taxi. I texted Reesh, that I’m at his place right now. I didn’t have a Chance to put my phone back, and Reesh was already standing at the door.  
-Welcome my darling-he let me in with warm smile  
-Hello.  
We enterted. I put off my jacket and boots.  
-You even can’t imagine what I was forced to ;isten in the taxi-I was angry  
-Let me guess…Bieber-he laughed  
-You guessed…  
-Really? Oh, I sympathize you…Paullie, his musi is horrible, you want something to drink? Cafe, tea…  
-I would drink Monster…  
-Believe me one day I will persuade you for cafe…  
-And I will pursuade you for candy-we started to tease each other  
-Hmm, speaking of candy, every class welcomed me so warmly and with Merci, I’ve got six packs of it, if you want you can take them all-Reesh pointed heap of packs- I don’t like candy.   
-Maybe I will start with opening just one, thanks-I smiled and took first pack, which was on top of that wonderful Merci tower. What else I could seen, big headline „Ich liebe dich, Paullie” instantly came to me (it was sth like „threw to my eyes” literally). I opened the pack and took one my favourite bar milk-cafe taste.  
-Here you go-Reesh gave me red Monster  
-You know already what I like the most-I smiled  
-That feeling of drinking cafe at 23 pm-Reesh started to laugh. In my opinion, he had too good mood. A, maybe he was just happy that I showed up.  
-Listen, about 18 pm I got sms, that headteacher would like to see you tomorrow at 7 am. He wants to talk with you, maybe he will hire you immediately, cos the English teacher’s just gone for maternity leave…and headteach need someone instantly.  
-Okay, I will come tomorrow morning-I was looking at holding by me can a little while  
Reesh smiled- you know that in this stylization you look so cute- he drunk cafe and turned around to hide blushed cheeks.  
I stood frizzed for a while. I was dressing almost in the same way. And the Reesh look I liked more, he was one milion Times more handsome than me, more muscular. He had always painted in black nails and eyes, what was giving him that mystery. And that mystery I loved in him the most. But for know I was thinking about something different. Rose and her confession.  
-Reesh can I tell you something…  
-Sure, bump!-Reesh he resisted on table blat and was looking in my eyes.  
-I met my collage friend today…  
-And?  
-And everything would be fine, but she confess her feelings for me, I rejected her nicely, but from incydent she invented that we will be together.  
-Paullie, confess, what did you do-Reesh started to laugh  
-I nailed her…  
Reesh spited the cafe from impression.

Retrospection  
9 years ago  
-Paullie, how’s it going on filology, is it hard?  
-No, definately easier than in you on history Rosie.  
-Oh, it’s not that hard, besides what are you doing on evening?  
-I don’t have any plans yet…-I moved my arms  
-Maybe you will come at my place…we will have fun- voluptuous smile didn’t want to leave her face.  
-What are you planning, my dear- I grabbed her by waist.  
She plaited her arms on my neck- you’ll find out when you will come today- she smiled  
-My beloved everything for you-I kissed her and she reciprocated the kiss.  
-Come by 10, I will be waiting- she sended me a kiss  
I went on English literaturę classes. I knew exately what my beloved was planning. I knew that this relationship is going nowhere, but it was nice looking at girl trying so hard. I was treating it like sexual adventure…no strings attached. Lecture was so boring, that I fell asleep. I had strange dream. Rose got to know, that I was only using her and started to beat me, punch me. I woke up with faster heartbeat. Maybe I should end it before she will invent something. A, the last time I can have fun. The last lecture finished and I went in direction of dormitories. I had the luck that I didn’t share my room. Freedom. I threw my bag on bed. Then i saw liitle piece of paper below the door. I pul lit out.  
„My baby, remember I’m waiting on 10 pm. Kisses, your Rosie”  
I need to totally end it today. I changed my clothes, took bath and ate something and went to Rosie’s room. I knocked. I waited a little, and then suddenly from opened door the woman’s hand pull my by clothes inside the room. Rosie was dressed in the sexiest underwear she could find in the shop. I felt more guilty when I thought how much she spent on it and I was going to brake with her today.  
-Why are you so nervous, darling-she was getting closer to me. By her lacy underwear I could see everything, literally. I couldn’t resist it.  
„Oh, what. The last time”  
I threw her on bed and started to pull of my clothes. She did the same. I started to kiss her, in the same time holding in hands her boobs. When she started to moan from pleasure, by one hand I started to touch her legs, belly. I was kissing her neck, and she was whispering that she wants more. I started to massage her pussy with two fingers. She was feeling more satisfied. When she was excited enough I pulled my thing and with one move I put it in. She shouted from delight this time. We did it quickly. After all she looked at me like I did something incredible.  
-Darling it was fucking awesome, as always.  
I started to get dressed  
-Paullie, are you going already?-she sat on bed  
-Rosie, I need to tell you something…I don’t love you, it was only for fun…  
-What?-she was surprised  
-I used you, that’s all. I din’t love you, and I never did.  
-You, asshole-she was angry- and I love you so much. You know what, you dick I will never forgive you that. And now, get the fuck off from my room.  
I went out and decided to never talk to Rose.

-Oh, Pullie I’ve never thought that you were capable of doing that- Reesh was literally impressed  
-Was, and over-I moved my arms- I don’t love her, I never did, it was all about sex.  
-Mhm-Reesh was still looking at me with desire  
-By her only the old memories came back-I was pissed of- do you have something stronger to drink?  
-Wow, Paullie, stop a little…but if you want we can drink whisky- Reesh pointed cupboard with many different drinks.  
-It can be, but only one glass…  
-Of course-Reesh took the bottle of whisky and two glasses- so we can head upstairs, we don’t want to spend whole night in the kitchen.  
-No-I smiled- and by the way, where’s your brother?  
-I allowed him to go for night to friends, I had plans, I didn’t want that stupid gimbus disturb me.  
„Plans??”  
We headed upstairs together to Reesh’s room. We entered, and the view which I saw put me to the ground. On the bed was red quilt covered in petales of white roses. On table stood bottle of wine. And on a shelf near the wall stood the gramophone, from which was going well known for me melody „Take me to church”. I started to sing, spontaneously.  
-I knew you would like the song- Reesh was smiling puring wine instead of whisky.  
-This is one of my favourite songs- Reesh gave me glass of wine and we sat on that beautifully decorated bed. But I already knew what were his „plans” for the evening, I’m sorry for night.  
-What you think, will i get this job?  
-Paullie, really? So romantic moment, and you want to talk about work?  
-No…  
-By the way, whole day spent in school I was thinking about ya, and was reminding last night- Reesh started to play with my earrings- i was wondering when I will see you again- his hand went through my face- when we will do it again- his hand was going much below- and when I thought that you could work in the same place as I, I literally couldn’t stop thinkin about ya- Reesh put his shirt of, showing his muscular body, which I still admired a lot. He pulled off my shirt. He started to kiss me. His lips was going from neck to chest. I felt like in haven. He looked at me with his beautiful blue eyes.  
-Paullie, I love you- he whispered  
He started to unbutton his trousers. And when he threw it somewhere on the ground I saw enormous scar above his thing.  
-What happened?  
-Old story…problems in last job…-Reesh didn’t want to talk about it…it wasn’t surprising. He pured some liquid on his thing, I knew it is for feeling less pain. To assume the pain is nothing to the pleasure which you feel at the end.  
-Paullie this time it will hurt more than last time…  
-Bring it on- I was positive  
And it happened. For a moment I felt so much pain, that I had tears in my eyes, but after it vanished I felt like I literally will melt. Reesh was trying to do it as gentle as he could. I felt him inside me, his thing was so warm. He kissed me again.  
-Reesh I can’t I will come…  
Reesh smiled- so do I.  
It appeard that we came in the same time, what cumulated the feeling. Reesh pulled his thing out, and layed ner me and started to stare into my eyes.  
-This time it was even better…  
-I assume-Reesh was still smiling, and I was wondering what happened that he had so good mood that day.


	7. Chapter 7

Richard POV  
How could I confess to Paullie that after coming back home from school, when I wanted to smoke a cigarette I mistook it with marihuana fag(?). Because of that I had a great mood. I know what he would say “You can’t take drugs, you’re a teacher after all”. Oh, God. It was my last thought before sleep. The early morning around 5:30 am, the clock woke me up. I sat on bed. I decided to wake up my beauty. But it was a shame, cos Paullie looked so cute when he was sleeping.  
-Paullie-I started to poke him- you need to get up, I assume, you don’t want to be late the first day- I was still yawning. Paul opened his eyes with so difficulty.  
-I need to get up, already? I don’t want to…-Paul was still laying.  
-Get up, or I will pour the bucket of cold water on ya- I started laughing  
-No!- he instantly got up.  
-I know how to pull people from bed…  
-…and how to put them-Paul whispered  
-What did you say?  
-Never mind…  
I decided to dress up very quickly, besides that dressing up takes about 10 minutes, so much longer takes the make up. I dressed up in my regular clothes. Black jeans, black little elegant shirt. I put my favourite necklace, bracelets and sygnets and I headed to bathroom. I put a gel on my hair and painted my eyes. When I left the bathroom I saw that Paul was already ready and the only thing that left was button up his watch.  
-You’re so fast  
-You know, I don’t do make up ulike you-he laughed  
-Yeaaa-I smiled to. We headed downstairs to kitchen. I started to prepare a café.  
-I will try, Paullie would you like café or tea?-I hoped, that my beloved will try café this time.  
-No thanks, I will drink Monster-he started laughing  
-Someday I will make it…  
-Maybe-he smiled  
We finished drinking our drinks and we headed to the exit. I called for taxi, cos we didn’t want to take the bus. We’ve been waiting for it a little time. It was snowing very hard. Winter, the most beautiful season.  
-Vision of working together…so ideal- I was in good mood.  
-Hmm, I’ve never thought that I will be working in school-Paul laughed  
-Believe, me either-I pulled a cigarettes- you want?  
-No, I don’t smoke…  
-Paullie, you’re so solid, by your side I feel like criminal-I lit the cigarette and I felt a lot better.  
-Oh, don’t say…  
The taxi arrived. For luck, the driver didn’t play any music. We were at school on 6:40. We entered the building and I leaded Paul to the staff room, where the opposite it was the headteacher office. I knocked on the door.  
-Sir, I brought my friend, who was supposed to start a work today.  
-Good, let him in.  
I showed the door to Paul and decided to stay behind the door. I had lessons on 8 so I could peacefuly wait. I was wondering if my beloved will get this job as an English teacher. Definitely it will be better work than on gas station. I was waiting for about half of hour, when suddenly the door opened and the Paul came all happy like never.  
-And, tell me, tell me-I was excited  
-I got the job-Paul was still smiling  
-That’s fucking awesome Paullie…when are you going to start?  
-From today…I got the schedule with who and on which hour I have classes, I can go.  
-One good advise, lessons with 2c class of junior high school are problematic for every teacher…better be careful.  
-Isn’t it the class where your brother is?  
-Exately that class…and for now I will show you the staff room-we entered the room  
I saw that Paullie was impressed of size of the room.  
-From here you take the journals-I showed him the shelf-here you can make a café, which for you won’t be necessary-I pointed the café express-on this bord you have schedule with who you have lessons and where-I showed him the bord-and that’s all-I smiled  
-Hey Rich!  
-Hi, Liz…  
-I see we have a new recruit-she smiled-I’m Lizaviette, I teach Math-she gave Paul a hand  
-I’m Paul and starting from today I will be teaching English-he gave her hand  
-Ah, you’re instead of Miss Koch…  
-Yes…-I saw that Paul was little confused with that situation  
-Okay, Liz, we will be off…I will show Paul, where he has lessons-I smiled  
-I’ve got that on paper…-he showed it to me  
-Ok, you have lessons with 1a JHS in room 17, take their journal, and in that time I will take the journal of my beloved class 2c, with which I have classes from early morning-we took journals and headed together to our classrooms.  
-That class 1a is okay?  
-Sort of, you know every class is fucked up on their own way, but what you can do?-I was laughing to myself. I brought Paul and wished him good luck, then I headed to waiting for me already class. I opened the classroom for them. I sat by the desk and I was looking at journal from boredom, The the bell rang. When everyone sat on their places I started checking the absentee. I noticed that my brother and his friend were missing.  
-Sorry, we’re late-I heard  
-Come here…why are you late?  
-Why you bother?-Hans was trying to irritate me  
-How are you talking to me?-I saw that his friend was laughing-and why are you laughing?  
-I speak normally to you, Sir Profesor-he was talking so ironicaly  
-Sit down!  
Why always when I have classes with my class I need to have mental brakedown. But I’m certain of. I fucking hate them.  
-Okay that’s how I said last time I will be asking about your knowledge- I knew that only sixes will run as marks, oh irony- I will take those, who don’t have mark from answering…maybe Hans, come here.  
-Why me?  
-Because you don’t have mark from answering…  
-Do I have to? I don’t want…  
-Come here!  
-Okay, okay I’m coming.  
“Bravo”  
-Where’s your notebook?  
-I don’t have, sorry-stupid gimbus was laughing straight into my face  
-Oh, so you have first sixy…and now tell me the problem of “Balladyna”  
-What?   
-Did you read the book?  
-Eh…no…-stupid gimbus was doing nothing about that situation  
-So you have another six…oh Hans if you will keep it up, you don’t pass to the next class…  
-Screw you!-Hans left the classroom  
-Hans!-I rushed after him- Hans wait!-I grabbed him by hand- could you stop already acting like spoiled brat  
-Who is acting like that…you broke the promise…you were supposed to not do it any more…  
-I told you, that I’m not doing it…  
-Yes, so who’s Paul in this case?  
-Okay, listen, do you remember month later when…someone…eh…raped me.  
-I remember, and?  
-Paul saved me…if he wasn’t there, I could have died…that’s how I met him…this is love Hans…  
-Mhm, you state, that after two weeks you fell in love with eachother…  
-Paul as only was visiting me at the hospital unlike somebody…-I saw that Hans felt little ashamed.  
-You really didn’t come back to that?  
-No…really  
-Reesh…I’m so sorry…  
-Don’t worry-I hugged him- please don’t do scenes like that any more- we came back together to the classroom, and I was wondering how Paul is doing, and how he will survive lesson with my class.


End file.
